When You Come Back To Me Again
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei has cancer and has given up fighting. Will Kai's visit help him at all? Semi-songfic. KaixRei


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own the plot of this fic and any original characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing 33  
  
Summary: Rei has cancer and seems to not want to fight it. Why has he given up? And why do things suddenly get better a while after Kai comes to see him? (No, this is NOT a death fic.)  
  
Notes: *Big sigh* This is going to be pretty hard. I know next to nothing about cancer so half of it is going to be semi-made-up. ;.; But I had to do this. I was listening to my radio station this morning and they're raising money for St. Jude's (Not sure if that's how it's spelt). It's like $30 a...year I think. They only do it once a year too. I would do it if I HAD money. Some person even gave $500 I think. Anyway, that's why I decided to write this. Hope you all like it. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not but I think it will. And this is pretty much a song-fic. For 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Garth Brooks. I'll have changed the words, since it's a song talking about a 'she'. :) But that wont hurt anything. Well, technically, it's a songfic for two songs. The first is ITNC. But the main one is 'When You Come Back To Me Again' also by Garth Brooks.  
  
-When You Come Back To Me Again-  
  
  
  
Rei reluctantly opened his golden eyes to the sunlight coming through his window.   
  
-I guess I wont be seeing that for much longer.- He thought to himself. His attention was then drawn to the three people standing around the window. His team.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.   
  
They turned, seeing he was awake. "Hey, Rei!" Tyson greeted. Rei smiled, glad to see that they were still willing to try and cheer him up instead of just feeling sorry for him. -Kai must still be in Russia...- Rei thought. -I wonder if they told him...-  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenny asked, sitting on the edge of Rei's hospital bed.   
  
Rei shrugged slightly. "No better than yesterday or the day before..."  
  
Max and Tyson exchanged glances then looked at Kenny. Should they tell him? Kenny sighed. "We tried to call Kai. Left him a few messages...But he's not here yet..." Kenny said. "Either he never go the message or..."  
  
"He's not coming..." Rei finished. -Not that I want him to see me sitting in a hospital bed. Not that...I want anyone to, for that matter. Gods...I just wish this would be over with...- Rei closed his eyes. Two months... He'd been here for two months...The three in his room had only just been notified and they got to the hospital the day they were told. A week ago... "When did you call him?"  
  
"The day we came." Max answered reluctantly.  
  
"Oh..." Rei looked away. "Well..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei. We're just upsetting you." Tyson said, rubbing his face. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"To what?" Rei wanted to know.   
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Dragoon lost to Draciel." Max said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Rei looked over at Tyson, raising an eyebrow. "I want to hear all about this. Now." Rei said, grinning.  
  
Kenny and Max laughed when Tyson flushed. "I wasn't paying attention! That's all! I would have won otherwise! Or tied...But I was watching...Ah..."  
  
"What, Tyson? What were you watching?" Rei pushed.  
  
"Ah...Nevermind! Nevermind..."  
  
"Hey, you never told us you were watching something else." Max objected.  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Liar." Rei said.  
  
"Okay! So I was watching someone! Who cares?"  
  
"We do, if you were watching someONE instead of someTHING." Rei was enjoying Tyson's embarrassment.  
  
"I...I...Was watching...Umm...."  
  
"Tell us the truth. We'll know if you're lying anyway." Kenny said.  
  
"Uhm...I was watching...Uhm..."  
  
Rei knew who it was that Tyson had been watching now. "Ooooh. You've got a crush on them don't you?"  
  
"What? You-"  
  
"Yeah. I've always had a feeling, Tyson."  
  
"Uhm...Yeah...Them...I do..."  
  
"Oh...Right! I know who you're talking about." Kenny laughed.  
  
"Hey! Why wont anyone tell me?" Max protested.  
  
"You really want to know?" Rei asked, ignoring Tyson yelp.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to know who Tyson has a 'crush' on?"  
  
"Well..." Max looked unsure now. "No...Nevermind."  
  
"Ah-hah. So YOU have a 'crush' on someone, too." Rei said.  
  
"HEY! NO!"  
  
"Well, that works out fine. You two have a 'crush' on each other." Kenny said.  
  
Tyson and Max stared at each other before rushing out of the room.  
  
Rei and Kenny just laughed.  
  
(A/N: I guess we've got PG-13 for TysonxMax pairing as well o.o)  
  
A Week Later  
  
Rei stared at the ceiling of his room, feeling alone. Which made sense. He WAS alone. No one was in his room. The door was closed so he could not hear anyone outside. His room was silent.  
  
-I wonder why he never came...- Rei touched his head, longing to have his beautiful hair once more. He'd lost it a while ago. -I can't even think of a reason for him not to come...Or a reason FOR him to come...Not that is matters...I'm not making it through this anyway...But it would be nice to see him again...-  
  
Rei looked outside and found the setting sun showering the sky in red, orange, and yellow. -I've never seen a sunset quite like that....- Rei thought wistfully. -Yet I'm forced to see it from a hospital bed.-  
  
Rei continued to stare at the sky until two birds appeared before his window. They seemed to be playing a bird's game of chase. The first one, possibly a dove, whipped around and began to chase it's crimson pursuer. Rei began to wonder what the two birds were doing together. They weren't the same type of bird and Rei had never even seen anything like the crimson bird.  
  
-Why does everything have to remind me of Kai? The bird...Reminds me of Dranzer...Jsut it's color. But the color is a lot like Kai's eyes.-  
  
The two birds alighted on a tree branch that belonged to the blossoming cherry tree that could just barely be seen on the right of Rei's window. The crimson bird hopped closer to the white dove and began to preen it. -I'll never even get to tell Kai... I'm not even trying to make it through this... I wont last much longer. If Kai were here, I'd tell him. He'd hate me but I'd tell him. Because I need to. Before I go. But I'm not going to try and overcome it until he comes. He's not coming. But if he was...With my luck, I'd pass the day before he got here.-  
  
Once the crimson bird had finished preening the dove, the dove turned and began to preen the it's companion. -I really do wish I could tell him...But there's no way he's coming to see me...- Rei reached over to the bedside table and flipped the switch to turn on the radio...  
  
"Sometimes late at night   
  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping   
  
He's lost in peaceful dreams   
  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark   
  
And the thought crosses my mind   
  
If I never wake up in the morning   
  
Would he ever doubt the way I feel   
  
About him in my heart"  
  
  
  
Rei looked out at the two birds again. They were huddled together on the branch, seeming to watch the sun setting. -I need to tell Kai...I have to...But he's obviously not coming...-  
  
"If tomorrow never comes   
  
Will he know how much I loved him  
  
Did I try in every way to show him every day   
  
That he's my only one   
  
And if my time on earth were through   
  
And he must face the world without me   
  
Is the love I gave him in the past   
  
Gonna be enough to last   
  
If tomorrow never comes"  
  
-I should have told him before now. Not that I knew this was going to happen. Gods...It's not like I'd be satisfied with calling him and telling him. I want him to be HERE. With me...-  
  
"'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life   
  
Who never knew how much I loved them   
  
Now I live with the regret   
  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed   
  
So I made a promise to myself   
  
To say each day how much he means to me   
  
And avoid that circumstance   
  
Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel"  
  
-I would do that...I'd make sure he knew...If I was ever able to tell him in the first place...I can't though. Why does it have to work out like that? The one person that I need by my side is not here to stand with me. The once person I need to talk to is not here to listen.-  
  
"If tomorrow never comes   
  
Will he know how much I loved him   
  
Did I try in every way to show him every day   
  
That he's my only one   
  
And if my time on earth were through   
  
And he must face the world without me   
  
Is the love I gave him in the past   
  
Gonna be enough to last   
  
If tomorrow never comes"  
  
-I can't believe I never told him...I should have. I needed to. Now I wont get the chance to tell him. It's not like I can worry about being rejected. I'll die soon after anyway.-  
  
"So tell that someone that you love   
  
Just what you're thinking of   
  
If tomorrow never comes"  
  
-Damnit, Kai! I need you here...I have to tell you...Gods, somebody shoot me.- Rei fell asleep just as the two birds launched into the air and escaped into the fading light.  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open. It was ten in the morning and he'd fallen back asleep after being awoken by a nurse for something. He couldn't remember what it was. Rubbing his temple, Rei looked out the window, not expecting to find anything of interest. But he did. The dove and the crimson bird were there again, taking turns preening each other. Rei flipped the radio on again, not liking the silence. He didn't usually actually listen to it but sometimes songs just caught his attention. Like the night before, this one made him think.  
  
"There's a ship out, on the ocean   
  
At the mercy of the sea   
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken   
  
Wandering aimlessly   
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me"  
  
  
  
-Might as well be me...- Rei thought briefly.  
  
"'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor   
  
Shining faithfully   
  
Pouring its light out, across the water   
  
For this sinking soul to see   
  
That someone out there still believes in me"  
  
-You always believe in us, didn't you Kai? You never told us but we could tell you did. Even Tyson knows it. You could have easily found a different team. One less...Strange than ours. But you've stuck with us. Because you believe in us and we're your friends...But do you still believe in me, Kai? or do you not know what's going on here...-  
  
"On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
  
When you come back to me again"  
  
-Are you going to come see me, Kai? Did you get their messages? Do you even care...- Rei watched the two birds leap into the air and started chasing each other again. But they never strayed far from Rei's window tree. -I wish you were here Kai. I'd tell you everything if you were...Will you come?-  
  
"There's a moment we all come to   
  
In our own time and our own space   
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo   
  
If our heart's in the right place"  
  
-I've always wondered what the reason might be...The reason for you being so withdrawn, that is...I wish you would tell us because we worry about you. Sometimes it seems like you don't care what happens to you. We can't help but worry that you might do something...Not stupid...You're never stupid...But something...I don't know what word to use...-  
  
"On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
  
When you come back to me again...  
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me   
  
Unfolding like a mystery   
  
You're changing all that is and used to be"  
  
-Where are you now, Kai? Are you with someone? Maybe you're on your way...No...Are you sitting at home, after listening to the messages, thinking of other things? Why aren't you here? I need you here, Kai...-  
  
"On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
  
When you come back to me again   
  
When you come back to me again"  
  
"Rei?" Someone said from the door. Rei's breath caught in his throat and he reluctantly took his eyes off the playing birds to look at Kai. "I'm sorry it took me so long...I didn't get Kenny's messages until yesterday...Long story." Kai stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Rei watched him, hardly believing what he was seeing.  
  
"I'm...really glad you came, Kai." Rei managed, smiling wearily. Kai's return smile was a sad one but Rei was elated anyway. Kai had finally come to see him!   
  
"Yeah..." Kai stood next to Rei's bed on his left. His eyes were on the two birds outside. "I guess it's a stupid thing to ask...But...How are you feeling?"  
  
Rei's eyes were gleaming with delight as he followed Kai's gaze out to the birds. "Much better now." He admitted. Kai looked down at him in question. Rei's smile strengthened. "I've been wanting to talk to you, Kai."  
  
Kai's head tilted slightly and Rei was shocked to find that he was close to tears.   
  
"Kai..." Rei whispered. Kai looked away again, staring at the two birds. They were sitting on their branch, watching the two.   
  
"What is it...that you wanted to talk about?" Kai asked, his breathing slightly quickened.  
  
"I...I need to tell you something. Before I-"  
  
Kai's head snapped to face Rei and his gaze was fierce. "Don't even say it, Rei." Kai interrupted. "Don't even..."  
  
"I'm not going to make it Kai...I gave up fighting it...quite awhile ago..."  
  
Kai was having trouble keeping his tears back. -Gods...If he wasn't in this situation I'd slap him...He gave up! DAMNIT.-  
  
"But I have to tell you something. Okay? All you have to do is listen. You can leave when I'm done. Do whatever you want. Just listen to what I have to say."  
  
Kai was getting worried. What was it that Rei had to say that he thought Kai would want to leave because of? Taking a deep breath, Kai asked, "what is it, Rei?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm going to have an easy time saying this...Maybe I'll just tell you...No long speech. I wont tell you how it happened..."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Alright! Alright..."  
  
Kai watched his face, waiting.  
  
Rei, closing his eyes, finally said it. "I love you, Kai."  
  
Kai had trouble taking his eyes away from Rei's face but he managed, returning his crimson eyes to the watching birds. "And you thought I'd want to leave..."  
  
Rei's eyes opened. -What does he mean...- "I just...I mean..."  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile, turning his eyes back on Rei. "Rei. It's okay."  
  
Rei stared at him. Could he mean... "Kai...I...I don't..."  
  
The captain took Rei's hand and locked theirs fingers together. "See, now you've got me struggling to put it into words." Kai murmured.  
  
Rei was shocked. "What do you...mean?"  
  
"I love you too, Rei. I have for a long time. I guess I was as afraid to say it as you were...In fact...I'm not sure I would have been able to if you hadn't said it first." Kai's eyes saddened. "Why'd you give up, Rei?"  
  
The neko-jin's eyes dropped and he shrugged. "I really didn't think you were coming, Kai. I guess I just convinced myself that there was no point in fighting back. If you had come sooner...And I'd figured out that you loved me too...I wouldn't have given up...I'm sorry, Kai."  
  
"Rei...You can still fight...There's still time."  
  
Rei's hand tightened in Kai's grip and he locked eyes with his captain. "Do you...really think so?"  
  
"You can fight, Rei. I know you. You're will is stronger than any of ours. If you want to live, you can fight it." Kai responded.  
  
Rei bit his lip, thinking it over. "I'll try..."  
  
"No. You will, okay? For the team. And for Drigger." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah...I will. And for you. That's what I needed to fight for in the first place, Kai. I'll fight for you, Drigger, and the team."  
  
"I love you, Rei." Kai whispered, kissing his forehead. "You should rest. I'm going to go talk to Kenny.  
  
"Mmkay...I love you too, Kai." Rei smiled and Kai returned the smile.  
  
When Kai reached the door, Rei thought of something. "Kai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to fight for them, too." Rei said, nodding to the birds who were playing again.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And you'll fight with me, right Kai?"  
  
"Always, Koi."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kai smiled and softly shut the door.  
  
-I think I'm in heaven.- Rei thought dazedly. -Actually...No. Heaven would be any place lacking TYSON.- Rei smiled inwardly. -Then again, any place lacking my team is hell. Wow. Kai's right. I need to sleep. BEFORE I go insane.-  
  
Four Years Later  
  
"REI!" Tyson yelled. Rei sighed and opened the door to the hotel room he shared with his koibito. Tyson ran down the hall from his and Max's room and skidded to a halt begore Rei.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "What? Is Tyson after you again?"  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"What for now?"  
  
"I don't remember. Must have been something I ate. Let me in before he finds me!"  
  
"You make it sound like a stomach ache. 'Something I ate'." Rei continued, ignoring his plea.  
  
"What? Oh. Right. Let me in!"  
  
Rei continued to ignore him, smiling warmly. "What do you think you ate that upset him?"  
  
"I don't- OW!" Max had found Tyson and pounced on him. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"What for?" Max asked, grinning.  
  
"I thought you were mad..."  
  
"Nope. Just wanted to make you panic."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
The two ran off, chasing each other.  
  
"Those two will never change." Kai commented from behind Rei. He had begun to brush the neko-jin's long hair.  
  
"Nope. But I wouldn't want them to, either. It would just be..."  
  
"Not them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I agree. As stupid as Tyson can be, he's a good blader and an even better friend." Kai said. Rei smiled.  
  
"You'd never tell him that, would you?"  
  
"I don't know." Kai said honestly, finishing brushing Rei's hair and wrapping it. The captain wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pressed his cheek against his koi's.  
  
"He already knows that you care though. You may never say it but they understand."  
  
"I suppose I'll end up telling them one day but I'm glad they understand that they are my best friends." Kai lifted a hand from Rei's waist and turned his head. "I love you."  
  
Rei smiled and accepted his kiss. "I love you, too."  
  
~*~Dedicated to cancer victims- Lost, fighting, and winning- and their families~*~  
  
*Drools.* That was fun to type! ^.^ I didn't think I was going to enjoy it too much but I LOVE it. *Grins* I hope you guys all liked it. :) PLEASE review and thanks a TON for reading. 333 Later! 


End file.
